kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai
Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai ( は傷つかない Mashin-Dōru wa Kizutsukanai) is a light novel series written by Reiji Kaitō and illustrated by LLO. Serialized under the Monthly Comic Alive magazine since August 27, 2012, Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai is an ongoing manga series that has its individual volumes published in tankōbon format by Media Factory. Plot Raishin Akabane is a student puppeteer from Japan, who has come to the Walpurgis Academy in England to study the emerging field of Machinart: a combination of magic and technology with military applications. Yaya, who is an Automaton: a living machine doll powered by magical circuits specialized in hand-to-hand combat, accompanies Raishin to decide who shall be known as the greatest puppeteer in the tournament, exclusive to the Top 100 students and their automaton. Characters Main Characters Raishin Akabane Raishin Akabane is the main protagonist of Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai, he is a puppeteer from Japan. His lack of talent was shunned by the rest of his family until they were killed by a mysterious assailant. Seeking clues about his family's murderer, Raishin enrolls at the Walpurgis Academy, determined to attain the title of "Wiseman" as he believes that one of the other students may be the culprit. He is known as the "Second Last" for having the 2nd worst grades at the academy entrance exam. He later secures a spot as the 100th ranked student to enter the Evening Party for the title of Wiseman. Yaya Yaya is Raishin's automaton, who was assembled by Shoko Karyusai using both mechanical and organic parts, making her a "banned doll". Similar to a human girl in appearance, she is in love with Raishin, who repels all her advances and is taken by jealousy when he gets close to any other woman. Charlotte Belew Charlotte is a second-year puppeteer at Walpurgis Academy, also known as "Tyrant Rex" and ranked 6th in the Night Party. She aspires to be the Wiseman in order to revive the Belew household. Charlotte currently lives at Walpurgis Academy from a scholarship. As she doesn't want to feel bad about going against friends, she refuses to make friends. Sigmund Sigmund is Charlotte's automaton who accompanies her for the Night Party. He is also a "banned doll", similar to Yaya. Manga The manga was adaptated by Hakaru Takagi and began serialization in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine in its June 2010 issue, published on April 27, 2010. Its first tankōbon volumes was released on November 22, 2010, and there have been seven volumes published as of September 21, 2013. Anime An anime adaptation of the series produced by studio Lerche, aired in Japan on October 7 2013. The series appeared first on AT-X and later on Tokyo MX, ytv, TV Aichi and BS11. Funimation simulcasted the series on their video portal. The series is directed by Kinji Yoshimoto and written by Yūko Kakihara, with character designs by Atsuko Watanabe and music by Masaru Yokoyama. Funimation simulcasted the series on their video portal. It covers the first 3 novels. The series' opening theme is "Anicca" by Hitomi Harada29 and its ending theme is "Maware! Setsugetsuka" (回レ! 雪月花) by Hitomi Harada, Ai Kayano and Yui Ogura. The last episode of the series aired on December 23, 2013. Category:Content